Pehla sawan
by JS Abhi
Summary: Pehla sawan, pehli ghata .. Kabhie kuch saath lae, toh kabhie kuch lejae .. Yaadon ki mehfil magar humesha sajakar jae ..


**Shayad aapko yeh itna acha na lage par mere liye yeh meri aaj tak ki sabse best stories mein se ek hai .. It's an OS..**

 **Issmein jo shayriyan hai vo maine khud likhi hai .. Duo's Jaan maine toh baarish par likhna kal hi soch liya tha ..**

 **Yes guys something about rain .. Hoping ki aapko yeh pasand aae par please ek baar padh lijiyega mere liye .. Please ..**

* * *

All rush could be seen today in a house where four roommates lived .. Actually that house belongs to only two of them, who were sharp, brilliant CID cops but the other two were there as their home was being renovated .. They were there from last one week and there was nothing but peace in house as it was a holiday one for other two but today all were busy and that's why hurrying ..

" Abhijeet tum bike se mujhe chod rahe ho samjhe?" .. Abhijeet, who was taking his phone suddenly looked at the person , raising his one eyebrow ..

Another figure came out from the kitchen stuffing bread in his mouth : Not at all .. Meri gadi kharab ho gai hai issliye Abhi mujhe chodega ..

As Abhijeet looked at him, another person came downstairs settling his Jacket : Bilkul nahi haan .. Mujhe audition dene jaana hai .. Issliye Abhijeet mujhe chodega aur vaise bhi Daya tumhe apne dost se milne jaa raha hai .. Bureau mein toh nahi na ..

Daya disagreeing : Haan toh .. Mere dost ki abhi do ghante mein flight hai .. Vo videsh jaa raha hai .. Tumhara director toh kahi nahi jaega .. Baadmein bhi audition de sakte ho .. Aur Adi tumhara bhi koi important kaam nahi hai .. Ek din jingle late submit karne par kuch nahi hota ..

Aditya in anger : Rehne do .. Mera kaam tumhare aur Rahul ke kaam se zyada important hai..

Rahul in anger : Bilkul nahi mera kaam zyada important hai ..

Abhijeet who was quite from much time now finally shouted as the noise was getting much loud now : Ek minuteeeeeee! .. (Trio looked at him being quiet while he continued) Mujhe bureau jaana hai yeh file dena isliye mujhe pareshan na karo ..

Trio in anger said together : Ek minuteeee! (Abhijeet kept hands on his ears as the three were very much loud).. Hume bhi kaam se jana hai tum humare discussion mein na pado ..

Abhijeet shocked : Discussion .. (Trio nodded ) Yeh discussion hai tum logonka .. Disgusting .. (Trio jerked their head and again got in argument saying " Mai.. nahi mai".. To get rid of that Abhijeet spoke ) Stop! .. (The three looked at him) Iss zamane mein cab naam ki bhi koi chiz hoti hai ..

Aditya realising : Are haan yaar iske baaremein toh socha hi nahi .. (to Daya).. Daya mai airport ke yahan hi jaa raha hun toh hum saath mein chalte hai .. (Daya nodded in smile)

Abhijeet to Rahul: Aur mai tujhe chodta hun chalo .. (And all four moved out.. Rahul closed the door after coming out .. The house thought it was relieved for there was no noise now but no .. A drizzling voice started to come from outside and the door again got open .. The four pals entered inside .. Abhijeet went inside while the three stood before the window with shining and sparkling eyes .. )

Daya in with a smile on his face spoke, still looking outside : Itne dino se lag raha tha ki abhi waqt hai magar aaj baras hi gaya .. Aagaya hume tough dene ..

Rahul in dreamy tone : Iss saal ki pehli barsaat ..

Aditya in excited tone : Barish yaar barish .. Barish matlab mauj, maza aur masti .. Tujhe kya lagta hai Rahul?..

Rahul in happy tone : Mujhe.. mujhe lagta hai baarish matlab..

Daya interrupting while still looking at the pours outside : Garam chae ..

Rahul looked at Daya in surprised smile and said : Baarish matlab ..

Daya with watery mouth : Vada pav ..

Both looked at him and till then Abhijeet returned trying to wear his raincoat , while Rahul still continued : Barish matlab..

Daya in excited tone again interrupted : Pakode, Bhajiyan..

Rahul in anger : Daya banaunga mai .. Theek?.. (Daya nodded his head instantly in approval while Aditya gave out a big laughter ..)

Rahul continued then with a smile : Baarish matlab khub bheegna aur fir purani yaadon mein khona ..

Abhijeet from behind in irritation : Vo sab theek hai par aaj aai hi kaise yeh barsaat .. Maine check kiya tha internet pe .. South se Mumbai mein kaale badal aane ke liye do din lag jaenge .. Puri planning hi badal di meri aaj ki .. (All three faces looked at each other in smile while Daya murmured to both ...)

Daya in very low tone spoke funnily : Dekho kaise mera bhai CID officer hone ke bawajood Andhashradhaon par yakin karta hai .. (The three with very much efforts controlled their laughter..)

Abhijeet : Aur tum teeno ko toh itni jaldi thi kuch der pehle aur ab dekho kaise bin kaam baithe ho .. (angrily) Mera mazak uda rahe the kya fir?..

Daya made a face : Kya yaar tum .. Itni barish mein ab kaun kaam pe jaega?..

Aditya also made a face : Aur nahi toh kya .. (in smile) Dekho na kitni tez baarish hai bahar ..

Abhijeet confused by their such behaviour : Yaar mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aati.. Baarish ke mausam mein log itne khoye khoye kyun rehte hai?..

Daya in question : Toh kaun khoya hua nahi rehta hai iss aise mausam mein?

Abhijeet opening the door as had kept the file inside the raincoat : Main! ..

(He moved out from there leaving the door opened .. Trio looked at that and then at each other with a naughty smile ... Here Abhijeet was trying to start his bike which was not getting started because of some reason ..)

Abhijeet in irritation : Kya yaar.. Tujhe bhi abhi kharab hona tha?..

He was saying so when saw trio standing beside him with teasing eyes while Daya spoke : Kya hua Abhijeet beta?.. Bike ko bhi chutti chahiye hai kaam se?..

Abhijeet with a stern tone : Bilkul nahi.. meri bike mere jaisi hi punctual hai .. (And he kicked the bike but still the result was same ..)

Rahul in funny tone : Jaane do na Daya hum kyun apna time waste kare?..

Aditya in smile : Chalo hum toh maza kare .. Isse rehne do .. (And the three went in the rain making themselves wet .. )

Daya calling Abhijeet loudly : Yaar Abhi aajao na tum bhi .. Vo file vaise bhi itni important nahi hai ..

Abhijeet getting jealous of them spoke giving a silly reason as : Nahi mere kapde kharab ho jaenge ..

Rahul shook his head in disappointment and said in a fake soggy tone : Barish mein bhigna guzre zamane ki baat ho gai .

Daya and Aditya together : wah wah! .. wah wah!..

Rahul doing muzra : Barish mein bhigna guzre zamane ki baat ho gai .. Kapdon ki kimat masti se kai zyada ho gai .. (And the voice of laughter surrounded the area)

Daya went towards Abhijeet and made he get off the bike : Kya yaar Boss .. Chalo na kitna maza araha hai ..

Abhijeet made a face : Nahi mai nahi ..

Rahul while jumping in water : Jaane de na Daya .. woh dar gaya .. (to Abhijeet ) Rote ho tum rote ho .. (Abhijeet looked at him with confusion while the other two nodded..)

Aditya : Barish matlab kya hai?..

Daya and Rahul together : Kya hai?..

Aditya in smile : Barish matlab nasha hai, barish matlab pyaar hai .. Barish matlab kisanon ka sabse bada yaar hai .. (in anger) Aur tum jaise sheher ke logon ki wajah se baarish nahi hoti .. (Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth as he was relating two very odd things..)

Daya agreeing, continued his dancing : Bilkul .. Barsat nahi aai toh kheti nahi hogi .. Kheti nahi hogi toh tum khaige kya haan?.. Files?..Chips? ya guns?..

Rahul too coming in the scene: Aur nahi toh kya?.. Tum jaise shehri logonke upar dawa thokna chahiye .. hunh! ( Abhijeet and Daya looked at both in shock..)

Aditya too: hunh!..

Daya loudly: Ohh .. mai bhi sheher se hun..

Abhijeet laughed : Hahaha

Rahul understandingly said again: Kuch logonko chodke..

Trio in one voice : Tum hunh! ..

Abhijeet in sad tone then called them making a face : Oh gaav ke log .. (all looked at him) Tum logonka kehna samajh toh araha hai magar ACP sir se kya kahu?..

Daya loudly: Vo tum jaano..(Abhijeet made a face again on which trio laughed making him confused) Chalo roo mat.. Bata diya hai maine sir ko ..

Abhijeet happily exclaimed: Sachiii!

Aditya : Haan sachi .. Ab jaldi aao .. (Abhijeet nodded and removed his raincoat keeping it safely on the bike.. Then joined his friends in the rain...)

Daya's mind stroke something for what he asked: Yaar koi gaana kyun nahi gaa raha .. Kuch toh gao..

Aditya started singing: Yeh mausam ki baarish

Abhijeet and Rahul together: Cut it! .. (Aditya looked at them in anger while Abhijeet spoke) Yaar naya vala gana nahi ..

Daya agreeing : Haan Adi .. Koi aisa gana jo baarish mein bhi aag lagae ..

Rahul in smile : Aisa gana .. (to Abhijeet) Jeet vo vala gaao na ..

Abhijeet happily : Abhi lo.. (Daya asked Rahul which one through eyes who told him to listen ..) hmm.. aaa .. hmmm ..aaa ..

 _ **Abke sawan aise barse,Beh jae rang meri chunar se ..**_

Daya gave Rahul and Abhijeet a praising look while Aditya also joined them and all started to sing and dance..

 ** _Abke sawan aise barse, Beh jae rang meri chunar se.._**

 ** _Bhige tan man..Jiya re tarse, Jam ke barse zara.._**

 ** _Rut sawan ki, Ghata sawan ki..Rut sawan ki, Ghata sawan ki.._**

 ** _ladee bundonki, tutke yun barse.._**

All were enjoying to their fullest .. Singing, Dancing and jumping in the rain water on the ground .. After sometime Aditya went from there to the stall outside and came some minutes later .. As he came he saw the others in the parking lot .. Duo sitting on the stoned bench while Rahul on the bike .. Aditya smiled and joined them and sat on another motor..

Daya in smiling tone : Kyun Boss maza aya na?.. (Abhijeet nodded in yes) Khama kha ego dikha rahe the ..

Abhijeet made a face : Yaar ego nahi dikha raha tha bas kaam sabse pehle ata hai na ..

Rahul in a dreamy tone looking at the drizzles : Yaar baarish ka mausam kitna kuch saath lata hai na .. Yadein, Romantic mood, Masti, Bachpana aur sabse badi chiz .. (with a sweet smile) Khayal .. (Daya unknowingly kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder with a sweet smile..)

Daya looking elsewhere : Tumhe pata hai Abhi jab mai chota hota tha na, tab paper boat banata tha apne books ke panno se aur haha (with a light laugh he continued) .. Ek earthworm dal deta .. Fir uss boat ko orphanage ke gate ke bahar, behte paani ke upar chod deta .. Mujhe lagta tha ki vo boat uss earthworm ko ek lambi sair karaigi ..

Aditya also kept his head on Rahul's back as both were sitting in opposite direction: Humare ghar par na gaav mein barish ke waqt bahot maza ata tha hum bachon ko magar bade .. (with a sad sigh) .. Voh toh iss barsat ko koste the .. Maine tab jaana .. Ki yeh barish kahi bhi jae .. Use bura bhala kehne vale log milenge vahan.. Fir chahe vo dus ho ya do ..

Abhijeet with a smile : Mujhe toh barish hote waqt padhna pasand hai .. Mitti ki khushbu, bundhon ka rimjhim karna .. Iss khubsoorti ko khidki par baithke dekhna aur uske saath kuch padhna mujhe bahot pasand hai ..

(Their talks were interrupted by a man who brought a big tray in which there were tea and snacks..)

Man smiling: Garam hai chae khalo pakode ke sang.. Dalo iss sawan mein khushiyon ke rang .. (All pals suppressed their laughter till the man went after serving them ..)

Abhijeet laughing : hahaha ..Sahi hai.. sahi hai ..

Daya trying hard to stop: Yaar..haha.. uski galti nahi hai.. Aise mausam mein koi bhi kavi ban jae..

Rahul serious tone: Ahem ahem.. Toh .. Aap ne yaad dilaya issliye bata raha hun .. Mai bhi kabhi shayri kiya karta tha ..

Aditya happily: Mai bhi ..

Abhijeet ruffling his own wet hair: Mai bhi ..

Daya looking at Aditya in shock: Tum bhi?.. (Aditya glared at him on which he said) Hoga hoga .. Acha fir Mr. Rahul kuch suna hi dijiye ..

Rahul in silent tone : Hmm .. (closed his eyes and took a deep breathe) Dekhi rah har din jiski vo barish abhi bhi hai khafa .. Chand aasu bahane the par mauka hi na mila ..(he smiled with closed eyes).. Har pal jiss pal ki rah dekhi vo pal bhi toh thama ek pal ke liye .. Pyasa bana diya humko, iss mausam ne .. zindagi bhar ke liye .. (He opened his eyes and looked at his buddies who had their fixed stare on him so asked in fixed confusion ..) Kya hua?.. Achi nahi lagi kya?

Aditya ruffled his hair from back: Nahi yaar bahot achi thi .. Hai na doston?.. (His friends just replied with claps on which Rahul shook his head in disappointment and Daya spoke..)

Daya in smile: Adi tumhe bhi shayri ho rahi hai kya?..

Aditya nodded in a sweet smile : Yeh vaali na maine apne bachpan mein hi bana li thi .. Dekho kaisi lagti hai .. (He continued with a smile) Maa ke anchal se nikalke musafir banna chahun mai .. Inn bundon ko fisalti, hathon mein pakadna chahu mai .. Barsat ki iss ghata ko ankhon mein sametna chahu mai .. Saath rangonki sidhi chadkar alag duniya mein jana chahu mai ..

All appreciated him with claps and Abhijeet spoke cutely : Humara chota Adi bhi kya itna samajdar tha?..

Aditya grinning : Isse bhi zyada..

Daya smiled : Bahot acha tha Adi .. Hmm.. Ab Boss tum..

Abhijeet : Mai?.. (Daya nodded) Nahi yaar mai nahi .. Vo toh sab pehle sujhta tha .. Ab nahi ..

Rahul made a face : Yaar tum kitne bhaw khate ho .. (Aditya glared him so he changed the sentence saying) Chalo koi nahi .. Daya tum hi sunao ..

Daya happily: Mai?.. Okay, okay .. (After a pause started in a silent smiling tone) Kabhi aata hai tu sawan toh bahot se lamhe yaad aate mujhe ... Woh lamhe jo kahike nahi, woh lamhe jo bas dil mein rahe .. Ajab ki iss duniyan mein ek yaad hi mujhe ab rula jaati .. Aur tere aane se yeh yaadein mujhe apne gammon ki yaad dilati ..

(He looked at his friends to find them starring at him .. When their trance broke they clapped for him..)

Aditya in smile: Ek baarish hi hoti hai na jo hume puri tarah se express hone par majbur karti hai ..

Rahul nodded : Haan .. (They looked at each other when heard Daya..)

Daya asking : Yeh Abhi kahan gaya? (when heard)

"Kyun yaadon ki tasweeron ko saja ho baithe?

Jee kyun nahi lete tum iss samae ko?

Koi nai nahi yeh gammon ki bedi hume

Has lo issliye ke kya pata kal kahan hum ho?

Barish mein bheegte toh sab hai yaar mere

Par mehsus kare sirf koi ek .

Vo ek tum bano karke band apni aakhein .

Aaj ek hi din jeena hai hume toh kyun na has ke jeele.."

Daya whispered in dilemma: Abhi?..

Abhijeet who was standing under rain but not dancing .. Just feeling it to the core,soothing himself spoke: Barish mein bheegne se zyada use mehsus karna seekha hai maine.. Sochta hun ki agar barish hui hi nahi toh?..Issliye raha nahi gaya mujhse .. (looking at the sky) Isse mehsus karna.. Sorry ..

(Trio shook their head as the also came out now .. All the four sat down on ground opening their arms welcoming the new season of the year with whole heart as well soothing themselves leaving all the tensions behind .. All the jobs of world .. Just feeling a pure creation of mother nature very silently with a soft, sweet smile present on their face..)

* * *

 **A/N I don't know why but I am getting Goosebumps right now .. Short hai but please review kar dena..**

 **For me this is one of my best written one .. Sorry if you don't think so but yes for me it is ..**

 **Aagar yeh OS aapko bura lage toh I'm very sorry ... Shayad itna acha nahi hai par please review kar dijiyega ..**

 **Pleasee .. pleaseee do R AND R .. For me .. Please..**

 **Take care my dear friends and enjoy the monsoon, Janhvi..**


End file.
